Nach Westen (Kapitel)
"Nach Westen" ist das siebzehnte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebzehnte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve, Elayne, Thom und Juilin fliehen aus Sienda und schließen sich nach einigem Feilschen Valan Lucas Menagerie an. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Zum Licht der Wahrheit, Sienda, Amadicia Als das Dienstmädchen mit den Hüten kommt, liegt Elayne nur im Unterhemd auf dem Bett und Nynaeve tut, als würde sie ein Kleid ausbessern. Als das Mädchen weg ist, springen beide auf, ziehen sich um und holen ihre Bündel unter dem Bett hervor. Sie verlassen das Haus über den Hinterausgang und treten auf die Straße hinaus, ohne dass jemand sie weiter beachtet. Fünf Meilen von Sienda entfernt holen die Männer sie schließlich mit einem neuen Wagen ein. Nynaeve tadelt Juilin, dass dieser noch einmal zur Schenke zurückgekehrt sei, um sein Pferd zu holen, doch Juilin entgegnet, er hätte es schon zu Anfang mitgenommen, mit der Ausrede, eine Besorgung für seine Lady machen zu müssen. Während sie fahren, erzählt Thom ihnen, dass Pedron Niall versucht, die Länder gegen Rand zu vereinigen. Nynaeve fragt, woher er das weiß und Thom erklärt, dass viele Leute sagen, in Tear sei ein Falscher Drache und die Länder sollten sich wie im Aiel-Krieg gegen ihn zusammenschließen. Er sagt, dass so viele Leute, die das gleiche sagen, von jemandem von weiter oben gelenkt worden sein müssen. Und da in Amadicia nicht einmal König Ailron ohne Nialls Erlaubnis etwas tut, können die Gerüchte nur vom Kommandierenden Lordhauptmann kommen. Jetzt, wo Nynaeve mehr über Thom weiß, sieht sie ihn mit anderen Augen; als ehemaliger Hofbarde kennt er sich sicherlich mit den Intrigen des Adels aus. Elayne sagt, dass Morgase Rand unterstützen wird, da sie die Prophezeiungen kennt und genauso viel Einfluss hat wie Niall. Thom schüttelt leicht den Kopf und fragt sie, ob sie doch lieber nach Caemlyn will. Elayne widerspricht, da sie einerseits nicht sicher ist, ob Galad sich nicht doch umentscheiden würde, und andererseits nur schriftlichen Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter will, falls diese sich inzwischen tatsächlich gegen Tar Valon gestellt hat. Thom nennt Morgase eine starke Frau und sagt, dass sie sogar Nynaeve noch Manieren beibringen könnte. Am späten Mittag erreichen sie Valan Lucas Menagerie, die immer noch am gleichen Platz lagert. Als Valan Luca sie erkennt, ist er nicht mehr so unterwürfig. Er vermutet laut, dass sie jemanden bestohlen haben, um an die Kutsche und die feinen Kleider zu kommen. Nynaeve sagt ihm, dass sie seine Gönnerinnen werden wollen, doch er lacht sie aus und sagt, er wolle ihr gestohlenes Geld nicht. Elayne sagt ihm kühl, dass sie ihm alle Kosten bezahlen und noch Hundert Goldmark, wenn sie mit ihm bis Ghealdan reisen dürfen. Luca wirkt interessiert, ist aber immer noch misstrauisch. Er fragt, wer hinter ihnen her ist und Elayne lügt ihm vor, man hätte eine Heirat für sie arrangiert, der sie nun entfliehen wolle. Der Mann glaubt ihnen nicht wirklich und will das Geld sehen, so dass Nynaeve ihm schließlich wütend eine der prallen Börsen vor die Nase hält. Als er danach greifen will, erklärt sie ihm, dass er erst dann, wenn er es brauchen sollte, Geld von ihr bekommt und die versprochene Prämie auch erst in Ghealdan. Luca sagt, dass er seinen Hals nicht riskieren will, egal vor was sie davonlaufen, und fordert, dass sie sich der Menagerie anpassen. Er will, dass sie für ihn arbeiten wie jeder, der mit ihm reist. Er sagt, sie müssten die Käfige der Tiere reinigen, da die anderen Mitglieder das nicht gern machen. Nynaeve will wütend antworten, doch Thom hält sie auf. Er beginnt mit Steinen zu jonglieren, mehr und mehr in verschiedenen Formen. Luca ist begeistert, vor allem als Thom auch sagt, er könnte mit Messern arbeiten, Feuer schlucken und noch anderes. Er frag, was die anderen können. Elayne fragt nach zwei hohen Masten, zwischen denen ein Seil gespannt ist. Luca erklärt, dass es das Gestell des Seiltänzers ist und Elayne erklärt, sie könnte ebenfalls darauf laufen. Thom will sie aufhalten und auch Luca stellt sich ihr in den Weg. Er sagt, dass sie den Seiltänzer kaum eine Stunde zuvor begraben hätten, obwohl dieser wusste, was er tat. Er bietet Elayne an, in seinem Wagen zu wohnen und er würde behaupten sie sei seine Geliebte, obwohl sein Lächeln sagt, dass er das lieber nicht nur behaupten will. Elayne schiebt ihn jedoch zur Seite und klettert ruhig auf das Gestell. Nynaeve ist klar, was sie plant und sie denkt, dass auch Thom und Juilin das klar sein müsste, aber die Männer wirken übernervös und sprungbereit. Nynaeve kann das Glühen der Macht und Elaynes Gewebe nicht sehen, weiß aber, dass die Tochter-Erbin dort eine Brücke aus Luft gespannt hat. Graziös spaziert Elayne auf dem Seil entlang und macht zwei Überschläge. Elayne erklärt, dass sie und Juilin das schon öfter gemacht haben - wobei Nynaeve sie mit einem Kopfschütteln davon abhalten muss, ihren Namen zu nennen. In Todesangst steigt Juilin nach Elaynes Aufforderung hinauf und bringt die Strecke über das Seil nervös hinter sich. Luca ist begeistert, da ihm der Kontrast zwischen ihnen besonders gut gefällt. Schließlich fragt er, was Nynaeve kann und sie erklärt, dass sie das Geld verteilt und fragt ihn, ob er vielleicht lieber sie in seinem Wagen hätte, doch ihr Lächeln lässt ihn zurückweichen. Inzwischen haben sich die anderen Mitglieder von Valan Lucas Truppe dazugesellt und Luca stellt sie vor. Sie reihen ihren Wagen bei den anderen ein und Elayne und Nynaeve erhalten sofort Einladungen zum Abendessen, die sie aber freundlich ablehnen. Sogar Luca lädt sie ein, aber nur Elayne und auf eine Art, mit der er sich eine Ohrfeige einhandelt. Nachdem Nynaeve ihre Sachen im Wagen verstaut hat, geht sie zu Cerandin, der Dompteurin der Keilerpferde. Sie streichelt den großen Bullen sanft und fragt, wie man sie richtig nennt. Cerandin erklärt ihr, dass sie S'redit heißen, doch Luca hielt einen leichter auszusprechenden Namen für besser. Nynaeve fragt, ob es viele S'redit in Seanchan gibt und die Frau erklärt nach einem Zögern, dass sie nicht weiß, was Seanchan ist und aus Shara stammen würde. Doch Nynaeve erklärt ihr, dass sie es besser weiß und Elayne kommt hinzu und sagt, sie hätten den Seanchanischen Akzent schon in Falme gehört. Sie vermuten, Cerandin wäre mit der Invasion gekommen und dann dort zurückgelassen worden. Cerandin ist regelrecht erleichtert, als Elayne ihr verspricht, dass sie ihr nichts tun werden. Sie erzählt, dass sie tatsächlich zurückgelassen wurde und die drei S'redit Mer, Sanit und Nerin fand und mitnahm. Elayne fragt, ob sie schon immer S'redit dressierte und Nynaeve hakt nach, ob sie vielleicht eine Sul'dam war. Cerandin sagt, sie wäre überprüft worden, hätte aber nichts mit dem A'dam anfangen könnten. Sie scheint gar keine Angst zu haben, und Nynaeve vermutet, dass sie schon zu lange allein in dem fremden Land ist, um noch Angst haben zu können. Beim Gedanken an Sul'dam und Damane dreht sich Nynaeve noch immer der Magen um. Sie sagt zu Cerandin, dass sie wenig wissen, aber gern mehr erfahren würden und dass es gut wäre, wenn Cerandin ihnen wahrheitsgemäß antwortet. Elayne wiederholt, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde und zu ihrer Verblüffung wirft sich Cerandin vor ihnen in den Staub. Sie sagt, Elayne wäre eine Hochlady des Landes, so wie Luca es gesagt hatte, und verspricht, zu gehorchen. Elayne bittet sie, aufzustehen. Sie sagt, sie würde ihr beibringen, wie man sich in den Westlanden verhält, wenn Cerandin dafür ihre Fragen beantwortet. Diese stimmt sofort zu. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara - auch als Nana * Elayne Trakand - auch als Morelin * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Valan Luca * Petra Anhill * Clarine Anhill * Latelle * Aludra * Taeric Chavana * Barit Chavana * Bari (Akrobat) * Kin (Akrobat) * Cerandin Tiere * Schmoller * S'redit ** Mer ** Sanit ** Nerin Erwähnt * Pedron Niall * Rand al'Thor * Ailron * Morgase Trakand * Galad Damodred * Sedrin Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin * Valan Lucas Menagerie ** Chavana-Brüder * Feuerwerker * Atha'an Miere * Seanchan Berufe * Diebfänger * Gaukler Erwähnt * Falscher Drache * Sul'dam * Damane Orte * Amadicia ** Sienda Erwähnt * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear * Andor ** Caemlyn * Ghealdan * Cairhien (Nation) * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Saldaea * Shara * Des Königs Pikeur * Seanchan * Toman-Halbinsel ** Falme Gegenstände Erwähnt * Callandor * Sonnenthron * A'dam Ereignisse Erwähnt * Aiel-Krieg * Tarmon Gai'don Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Kapitel Sienda Kategorie:Zum Licht der Wahrheit Kategorie:Kapitel VLM